icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IPilot
iPilot is the series premiere of the Nickelodeon TV show, iCarly. The first airing of the episode, at 8:30 PM on Saturday, September 8th drew 4.1 million views. http://tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com/2007/09/12/top-20-cable-shows-week-of-sept-3-9/630/ Plot Carly Shay (Miranda Cosgrove), a thirteen-year-old student at Ridgeway Middle School, gets in trouble by taking the blame for her best friend, Sam Puckett (Jennette McCurdy), for 'Photodocking' their English teacher's, Ms. Briggs (Mindy Sterling), head to a photo of a rhinoceros. Carly is punished and is forced to spend her Saturday judging the school's talent show auditions instead of going to a concert of her favorite band, Cuttlefish. Carly decides to make Sam go with her because it was Sam's wrongdoing, not Carly's. So, the punishment had to consist of Sam too. They're friendship is shown strongly here. When Carly goes to borrow her 26 year-old brother, Spencer's (Jerry Trainor), camera, she finds out that he made it into a sculpture of a squirrel. Because of this, she asks Freddie Benson (Nathan Kress), her tech-wiz neighbor who has a major crush on her, to tape the auditions. When Saturday comes, Freddie and the girls find most of the acts boring. After watching the audition of a boy who looks like Miss Briggs, Carly and Sam make jokes about her "crazy, pointy boobs," which according to the two friends could point anyone's eyes out. Freddie films this. Later that night, Carly and Sam check SplashFace (Parody of Youtube), the video-sharing website where Freddie posted the talent show auditions, and find out that Freddie accidentally uploaded the video of them joking about Miss Briggs which he claimed he deleted before uploading but accidentally uploaded it and not the one that he was supposed to. After the girls confront him, Freddie tries deleting the video, but the video couldn't be deleted until the next morning. The following Monday, Carly and Sam give a DVD of the auditions (with the comments omitted) to Miss Briggs, but she had already seen the video. Miss Briggs bans all the acts Carly and Sam nominated to be in the talent show. As Carly thought that it was unfair adults "control the world" and because they got a lot of comments praising them on SplashFace, she decided to create a web show, with her and Sam as hosts, and Freddie as their Tech Producer. Freddie comes up with the name "iCarly" and both girls agree with the name. For their first show, they invite all the acts they originally wanted to be in the talent show and have them demonstrate their bizarre talents. The show is an immediate success so Carly, Sam and Freddie have a "Crazy Hat" party to celebrate and the episode ends with Sam and Carly dancing in the middle of a huge crowd. Trivia *This is the very first episode ever aired. *Following this episode, every title for the episodes started with a lower case "i" mea ning "internet." However, in most episodes, it is used like it's referring to someone, although in some foreign countries (mainly in non-english speaking ones) the names are changed. *On iCarly.com, this episode is called "iPremiere." *In a book adaption, the author cuts out the pointy boobs part, and replaces it with pointy ears. Also, when a SpashFace user called Carly hot, it was replaced with "pretty." *In this episode it is shown for the first time that Freddie has quite a big crush on Carly. *Sam says that each show has a topic, but this tradition ended at some point during the series. *Photodock is a parody of Photoshop, while SplashFace is a parody of YouTube and probably facebook, too. *Sam makes a reference to the book, Green Eggs and Ham, when she says, "Sam I am," which refers to one of the characters in the book called "Sam." *Freddie's personality seems to be a bit different in this episode. At the start, he is greatly in love with Carly, while he still has a crush on her in other episodes, he does not act out as strongly as he did with her in this episode. He also seems to hate Sam a lot more in this episode than in other episodes, where in this episode, they couldn't be considered friends, which they became soon afterwards. *This is the only episode in where Sam, Carly, or anybody, for that matter, uses the word "chillax." *During the filming of this episode, Dan Schneider would laugh at every joke every time to remind the actors to leave a space for the laugh track. *After this episode was completed, it was shown to four groups of 8 eleven year olds in Teaneck, New Jersey. 27 out of the 32 kids gave "iCarly" a grade of 'A' or 'A+'. Production of the show took a six-week hiatus awaiting the results from this focus group. *Mindy Sterling was the only one with a speaking part that changed the way she read her lines with each take. Dan Schneider would have to ask the others to read their lines differently, but they didn't. *Nickelodeon picked up the show for thirteen episodes before this episode was written or outlined. *This episode aired three hours earlier on The N (now TeenNick, a channel owned by Nickelodeon that is geared more towards teen shows) than it did on Nickelodeon. *Ridgeway's team mascot is "The Bulldogs." *The first kid from the talent auditions, performs a scene from a French play called, "Là où est ma femme?" ("Where is my wife?") *The equipment that Freddie used for the talent show auditions was "a 3-chip high-def camcorder with a hyper-cardioid condenser microphone mounted on a carbon fiber tripod with a low-drag fluid head." *Carly and Spencer both live in apartment number 8-C at Bushwell Plaza. *Carly, Sam, and Freddie attend the eighth grade at Ridgeway. *In this episode, we see the Japanese lamp, even though Spencer didn't put it together until iPromise Not to Tell. *The URL www.splashface.com is one of the only websites that do not redirect you to iCarly.com, it will redirect you to www.theslap.com, which is the website for another Nickelodeon show by Dan Schneider, Victorious. *Mrs. Benson and Spencer could've been woken up by the yellings of Carly and Freddie, although Spencer could've been at his friend's house (possibly Socko). *It is mentioned that Carly's father is in the military overseas. He has often been mentioned throughout the series. *This is the first time Cuttlefish is mentioned. *Carly wears a jacket in this episode that she later wore in iGet Pranky and iGot a Hot Room. *An extended version of this episode can be seen on Netflix as well as on the DVD version (although there is no mention of this on the DVD notes). *The cellist at the auditions is playing the song, "Long Long Ago." *In this episode, and later in iGo to Japan, Freddie is shown looking out the peephole of his apartment door, waiting for Carly to come home. It was never explained why Freddie would assume that Carly would necessarily take the main elevator to her floor, rather than take the freight elevator directly into her apartment. *The shot of Carly throwing her hat into the air remains the only shot to stay in the opening credits from Season 1 and onwards (except for "iParty with Victorious"). *Nathan Kress did not wear the platform shoes from the rest of season 1 in this episode. *Spencer also made another sculpture in this episode called "Bottle Bot". *Gibby does not appear in this episode. *In iGoodbye, the flashbacks to this episode are shown. Goof *After the first webcast, right after Sam says "Hey, we should have a party!", Carly puts her hair back behind her left ear, but immediately after that there is a cut to a different camera angle, and Carly's hair covers her left ear again. Quotes Freddie: water bottle back to Carly You dropped this! Carly: the bottle back Thanks but you.... Freddie:'' grin I was gonna walk you home from school but I couldn't find ya. Hey! '''Carly': Freddie, were you just looking out your peephole waiting for me to come home? Freddie: Nohoho! Carly: Freddie! Freddie: voice Yes! Carly:I thought we talked about this. We can be buds but you've gotta get over this crush thing Freddie: I am over it, seriously. I'm in love with you, you just wanna be friends and I'm totally cool livin with that constant pain Carly: Oh god! Spencer I'm home! Spencer: Hey kiddo!'' closes the door Up here. Just taking some pics of my robot sculpture. robot Smile! ''a picture Carly: You know, for most 8th grade girls, if they found their 26 year old brother, dangling upside down from the ceiling, over a giant robot made of soda bottles, it be wierd. Spencer:'' dangling'' You're saying I'm abnormal Carly: Do I need to say it? Come down from there before you hurt yourself! Spencer: No worries I've got my legs wrapped around this pipe...form the ceiling ahhhuhhh! Please help me stand up! Carly: Spencer up Are you okay? Spencer: y..no! I dislocated my shoulder again. One sec himself on the floor Yep, that fixed her. Carly: angrily Hi! Sam: Did you get in trouble? Carly: Of course I got in trouble! Teachers tend to get upset when you put their heads on the bodies of big, fat animals! ' ' Carly'': ''You know, anybody but me would punch you right in the head. Sam: '''Which is why you are my best friend! '''Carly: Good to know. Now, why are you mine? Sam: Because I'm a lovable person! kid into his locker Freddie: Carly ''I also brought you juice and a bagel! '''Sam: '''Hey, you invited the doof. '''Carly': Sam... Freddie: Aw, man! I didnt know that was gonna be here! Sam: She. I am a she, Freddie, as in girl. Freddie: Barely... Freddie: 'Just keep your hands ''off my A-V equipment! '''Sam: You mean I can't play with the white balance on your super-dee duper-dee camcorder? Freddie: sarcastically ''ah, sure! Everyone jokes about the white balance 'til the skin tones go magenta! '''Sam': Ahem... Carly will never love you. Freddie: THAT'S IT! I'm takin' my stuff and goin' home! to pack stuff before Carly says something to him Carly: at Freddie Please stay... Freddie: Okay... Sam:Whad'you think? Carly: accent I DON'T KNOW!!! Sam: accentYOU DON'T KNOW!!! Carly: accent I TELL YOU I DO NOT KNOW!!! Sam: accent BUT YOU MUST KNOW!!! Carly:accent HOW CAN I KNOW WHEN I DO NOT KNOW!!! Sam: accent I DON'T KNOW!! Carly: "It's on SplashFace!" Sam: "Okay, okay! Chillax. Look. See the view count? Only 27 people have clicked on it." Carly: "Oh. Okay, good." Carly observes the video '' '''Carly': calmly 'Sam?" Sam: "Yeah?" Carly: screaming "THAT'S 27,000!" falls off her chair Freddie: ''(Sam pulls Freddie by the feet) AAAHHHHH!!! QUIT IT SAM! LET GO OF MY FOOT! LET GO! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!!!! '''Carly': Why'd you film us at the audutions today? Freddie: Oh, 'cause you guys were being funny. Sam:yelling Well you shouldn't have put us online without our permission! Freddie:over to the computer I didn't. I edited you guys out before I uploaded the auditions. Carly: No you did the oppisite of that. Freddie:splashface Oh come on, there's no way I... they were right uh oh! Sam: Yeah! Carly:frustrated just take us off the site. Freddie: Okay, okay, just give me a sec. Carly:Sam Oh this is so not good! anyone anyone in the world can just click and hear everything we did and said today Sam: Totally and if Miss Briggs... Carly:her off You don't need to talk about it cause if she... Freddie:her off Hah got it! it's says at your request this video will be removed. Carly and Sam:sighing Finally! Freddie: Tomorrow morning! Carly and Sam: ahhh Freddie! Carly: "Where's Ms. Briggs? What if she saw it?" Sam: "The video was off by yesterday morning." Carly: "What if she saw it before it was off?" Sam: "It was Sunday! She was probably in church!" Carly: "What church would let Ms. Briggs in the door?!" the iCarly webcast Sam: "She's Carly!" Carly: "She's Sam!" Sam: '''"Sam I am!" '''Carly: at herself, then Sam "Carly, Sam..." Sam: "I think they're clear'." ' Carly: '"Okay, this first kid we're gonna show you can take a glass of milk—" '''Sam: '"This is so deliciously gross!" 'Carly: '"—snort the milk up into his nose—" 'Sam: '"It's the best thing ever!" '''Carly: "—and then make the milk squirt out of his eyes!" Sam: "'I wanna ''marry this boy!" '''Freddie: "You wanna go out in the hallway and kiss?" Carly: "No..." Freddie: "Yeah! Me neither!" Related iCarly.com blog posts Sam's blog: I Kinda Started The Whole Thing! Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here. External links *NICK Press - iCarly *Eeggs.com - iCarly Easter Eggs Category:Season Premiere 101 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Goofs